


Resisting Interrogation

by Darkmirror



Series: Learning to Fly [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is a hard teacher, But He Does It Out of Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Interrogation, Lasso of Truth, Slight torture, Training, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: Batman trains Robin in resisting forced interrogation.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman and Robin
Series: Learning to Fly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this chapter references a previous chapter, Chloroform. It’s only a small reference but if you are curious there it is. Also since the show aired in 2010, with Dick being 13, that will be the year I use here to base everything off of, meaning that as an 11 year old the year is 2008-ish.  
> I have taken creative licence with both truth serum and the Lasso of Truth in this fic;)

_ Ugh again _ , Dick complained as his senses began returning to him, in particular his sense of taste. He was well acquainted with the vile chemical tang coating his tongue and mouth. 

Chloroform.

Quickly remembering his training, Robin made no move to change his lax muscles or facial features. 

**_In these situations being able to continue the façade could be your best chance of escaping or learning anything about your assailants._ **

Batman’s words firm in his mind, Robin began taking stock of his situation. Now that he was allowing himself to focus on other things Robin became aware of the ache in his shoulders. His arms were strung up over his head and, judging by the pressure on his wrists, it was with handcuffs of some kind. From the ache in his shoulders he guessed he had been strung up for no more than two hours. 

_ But how did I get here? _

Robin tried flipping through his memories. Then it all came back to him. This was day four of the training exercise. His test.

Feeling a strange mix of anticipation at what was coming , and calm at knowing he wasn’t truly in danger, he tried to deduce his surroundings. He had a good guess as to where he was but it never hurt to be certain. 

Opening his senses, Robin took in what they had to tell him. Aside from the cuffs on his wrists, he seemed to have no other restraints on him and, judging by the feel of the cuffs, he still had his gloves on. That was good. He could also feel his mask still covering his eyes and the reassuring weight of his belt around his hips. He was fully clothed and armed. Sense of Touch; check.

Around him everything was quiet, though he could hear a muffled sound. Focusing harder, Robin listened. Water. He could hear water flowing from somewhere nearby, though judging by its distortion he was somewhere it was not immediately accessible. Perhaps he was in a separate room from it? 

That would make sense if he was in the Batcave. Batman would likely have moved him to a back chamber of the  Ca ve where they would not be easily interrupted or disturbed. Hearing; check. 

Robin’s senses of taste and smell were still being affected by the chloroform used on him earlier. Though his sense of smell was better ,  it still told him nothing he hadn’t already deduced from his hearing. 

Sight would be the tricky one, but in order to confirm his suspicion of being in the Batcave’s backroom, he would have to risk it. 

First, however, he would employ his last sense. Robin had no word for it, though he knew it existed. It was the one sense that had saved him more times than any of his others. Many called it a ‘sixth sense’ or ‘instinct’. Whatever it was, Robin employed it, trying to sense whether he was as alone as his other senses were telling him or if he had company.

Robin felt a slight prickling on his neck. He was not alone, though he sensed no danger either. 

_ Batman and Wonder Woman most likely _ , Robin concluded. 

Having determined as much as he could, Robin opened his eyes the barest amount and tried taking in his surroundings, trusting his mask to hide his squinting. Dark stone floor and a single light blaring down on him, casting all else into shadow. It could have been any room, but what confirmed Robin’s suspicion for him was the small table in his periphery stationed at the fringes of the circle of light around him. On top of the table sat a coiled rope and single syringe. 

After yesterday’s exercises, he’d recognize that lasso anywhere. 

“Are you awake?” Though it was formed like a question, Robin knew it wasn’t. He opened his eyes fully and planted his feet on the ground, gratefully taking most of his weight off his wrists and shoulders.

“How long have you known?”

“Just now,” B atman  replied, the two  League heroes  stepping out of the deep shadows to stand by the table but not entering the ring of light. Dick smiled. The man admitting he had not realized he was awake sooner was very heavy praise.

“Ready?” Batman asked. Robin rearranged his facial features into a determined look and nodded. 

“We’ll start with the lasso and progress from there,” Batman explained, nodding to the woman beside him. Wonder Woman moved to pick up her weapon and Dick was relieved to see that she looked much less disquieted about using it on him then she had yesterday. At some points, it had looked like it had physically hurt her to use it against him and at one point she had even stopped the training to “have a word” with Batman. She let the lasso pool beside her and looked at Batman. The Dark Knight had eyes only for his partner and waited for his assent before giving a single nod to Wonder Woman. The Amazon quickly whipped the lasso out to wrap around the boy's stomach and torso. 

He gasped and tensed, but otherwise, Robin made no outward sign of discomfort or effect. He didn’t like Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth. Not at all. Not because it hurt or clouded his mind, but because it didn’t. If it wasn’t for him feeling and seeing the actual rope around him ,  he would not know that some force was acting upon and influencing his mind. That scared Robin. 

In his line of work information was everything and not having superpowers meant he relied solely on his mind and body in a fight. The fact that neither could sense that something was influencing him was a terrifying realization and one he did not like at al l.

Or at least , that had been the case initially during yesterday’s training. Now Robin knew what to look for and waited for his mentor to begin and the sensation to hit.

For the past three days, Batman had been training him in resisting questioning and interrogation by way of truth compelling means, such as psychoactive drugs, hypnosis or Wonder Woman’s lasso. Days one and two had been dedicated to identifying and memorizing the different substances and non-violent techniques known to elicit honest responses, examining how they worked, and running through interrogation methods. 

But knowledge could only take one so far and Batman had always been an experience driven teacher. 

Batman had strapped Robin to a chair and questioned him for hour s.  It had been brutal ,  with the Dark Knight utilizing any questioning method he knew, along with Dick’s personal information. For hours,  Robin had been forced to try to weave his way through half-truths and deceptions, as he tried to protect the knowledge locked in his mind. At every slip and failure, Batman had made him start again, until he figured out a way around each question. In no instances was he ever allowed to outright lie or not answer. It had been exhausting.

Yesterday, he had progressed enough for B atman  to bring in Wonder Woman and her truth-compelling lasso. That had truly tested Dick’s mental fortitude. It was easy to tell himself or B atman  he believed the half-truth he said, it was another to  _ truly _ believe and accept it as his truth. Because if he did not truly believe what he was saying was true, the lasso would not allow him to say it and instead force his actual truth from him. Those first few hours with the lasso had forced  Dick to his limits and had forced  _ Robin  _ to start thinking very creatively for his answers.

Which had been exactly what Batman had wanted. He had told Robin early in day one that his best weapons for resisting would be vague answers, creativity and a great amount of mental flexibility. 

As usual, he had been right. 

“What is your name?” B atman  asked. Instantly Robin felt the lasso compelling him to reply. The Test had begun. He focused. 

“Robin.” He answered, feeling no backlash from the whip. It was his truth; when the mask was on ,  his name was Robin. 

“What is your real name?” Batman asked his voice neutral. Robin tensed slightly before answering.

“The one I was born with.”

“What name were you born with?” Batman asked quickly. 

“The one my family calls me.” Robin said with a slight smirk. It had taken a few tries before he had finally been able to get that answer perfected. Early on he had said, ‘the one my parents called me’ but that had been too revealing an answer for Batman. It indicated a past tense association that a good interrogator would hear and jump upon, exactly as Batman had done the first time Robin said it. That had been a rough session.

“What name does your family call you?” Batman rephrased. Robin smirked.

“The one I was born with.” This had been a trick he had picked up late yesterday that had initially gotten under the Dark Knight ’s  skin. That had only made  Robin  love it more.

Recognizing the tactic Batman quickly shifted gears. 

“Where do you live?”

“On Earth.”

“Which continent?”

“One of Seven.”

“Is it North America?”

“Yes.” Robin did not like the yes or no questions. He had yet to figure out a good method for dealing with those.

“What year were you born?”

“A year that begins with 1.”

“What is the next number?”

“2.” Dick smirked. Two was the next number to follow one after all. Bruce almost smirked. Diana did.

“Who is the current President?”

“Bush.”

“What season is it now?”

“Summer.”

“Who is Superman’s secret identity?” 

“The person he is when he is not Superman.”

“What’s your favorite food?”

For an hour this continued, Batman jumping from topic to topic to try and trip Robin up or digging in for more details with ever more detailed questions. 

Finally, Batman called for a break. 

“You have thirty minutes then we switch to truth serum.” With that the Dark Knight turned and left the room, leaving a panting and still restrained Robin behind. 

Wonder Woman flicked off her lasso and started forward as though to help him, but Robin quickly shook his head. A silent command and reminder that this was a test. He could only pass or fail on his own.

A welter of emotions conflicted in Diana’s eyes before an understanding conviction hardened them. Giving a curt nod the wonderful woman left the room.

The Dark Knight had been relentless today, which slightly frightened  Robin. He hadn’t realized his mentor had been holding back that much in their other sessions. Evening out his breathing more, Robin finally looked up at his cuffs. He was slightly angered at the spike of relief that flooded him when he recognized the model. Squashing both feelings, he quickly brought out his finger picks and got to work. 

It took longer to free himself then normal, though that didn’t surprise him, considering how long he’d been suspended. The second the cuffs released Robin fell to the floor on his knees, then rolled onto his back. Instantly his arms were seized by the pins-and-needles sensation of blood finally flowing back into his arms and fingers. He hated it, but there was nothing for it; he just had to wait it out. In the meantime, he had 27 minutes to get his mind back together and pee before Batman returned and the test resumed. 

_ How do soldiers survive this kind of torture when it goes on for weeks or months? _ Robin wondered as he laid alone on the cold stone floor. 

\---------

“Are you alright?” 

Wonder Woman turned slightly to look at the darkly-clad hero behind her. 

“Yes. I just don’t like doing this to him,” she said with a slight sigh but no malice, as she turned to lean against a console and face her friend. She recognized the necessity of this training and agreed with it, having conducted similar training with her own warriors. But it was hard. Her warriors were trained from birth for battle; they could handle this kind of training. The same could not be said for the young boy she had just left.The young boy who only a few short years ago had begun working with Batman. 

However, Gotham was no friend to the ill-prepared or weak and the Amazon Commander in her wholeheartedly agreed with this preparation. She just wished it didn’t have to be against sweet, 11-year-old Richard. 

“It’s necessary,” Batman stated, his tone as neutral as always, though it didn’t fool Diana. She knew he hated doing this far more than she did, but continued regardless-- for the same reasons she did. 

“I know,” she agreed, steely eyes locking with his as she straightened. Her gaze conveyed that she bore him neither ill will nor judgment for this. He nodded, falling into step with her as she passed.

He stopped a little behind her as she moved to the Zeta tube and began typing in the coordinates for the Watch Tower. 

“Thanks.” 

Diana froze, shocked at the roughly stated sentiment, but knowing better than to ask him to repeat it. Instead she looked to her friend and smiled gently. “Anytime Bruce.”

\---------

Thirty minutes later, the Caped Crusader opened the door and swept into the room alone, eyes immediately falling on his partner sprawled on the floor. The boy looked exhausted and Bruce had little doubt that he was. He knew how taxing this was, but he also knew its necessity. He would rather  Robin  be having this experience for the first time in a controlled and safe environment with him then having to learn it all first-hand at the hands of an enemy. That knowledge, while helpful, did not completely assuage his concern and guilt for his young partner. 

However, before Bruce could act upon these feelings Robin sat up and took away the man’s last hesitations. 

“Ready?” the boy asked. Truly, would there ever come a day that this boy stopped surprising Bruce? He hid his smile. 

“Are you?” the Dark Knight asked. Robin pushed himself up onto his feet and swayed slightly before straightening his shoulders and raising his chin, a crooked smile on his tired face. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

Batman nodded and walked over to his protégé. 

“Raise your hands.” Batman said, grabbing the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Robin groaned inwardly but complied. Once Robin’s arms were again fastened over his head, Batman pulled the syringe from his belt and showed it to his partner. 

“Real truth serum is a clear liquid that is generally injected into its victim,” Batman explained, bringing the needle to the boy’s eye level. “This will feel different from the lasso. You will still feel compelled to tell the truth, however the compulsion should not feel as strong nor as all-consuming. However, unlike with the lasso, there is no discernible way to tell when an injected solution has taken effect or worn off. Once the lasso is removed, its effects are ended. Truth serum is not so easily judged. Too many factors come into play, such as concentration, dosage volume, victim physiology and so on.

“In addition, as with the lasso ,  you will not feel your thoughts cloud, again making it hard to determine when it wears off or begins. For these reasons, it is important that you never let your guard down once it’s been administered. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Robin said. Batman nodded and continued. 

“That being said, a way to test if it is still in effect is to try to lie at intervals within an interrogation. The longer it is in your body, the less time it has to affect you. Most serums are good for around one hour.”

Robin nodded. 

Taking that as his signal to continue, Batman brought the prepared syringe to his partner’s arm before carefully inserting it and injecting in the clear contents. Batman removed the needle and applied pressure to the wound.

“How long before it starts to take effect?” Robin asked. 

“Generally, you will notice its effects within a few minutes,” Batman answered, looking down at his protégé. “I suggest you use that time to get yourself mentally prepared,” the Dark Knight warned. Robin’s eyes narrowed and he nodded before looking away from his mentor. 

After another minute, Batman released Robin’s arm and moved to stand before him, the blood having clotted over the injection site. 

“What is your name?” No pretenses. No warning. Batman jumped straight into it. Robin tried to say a fake name but instantly felt his mouth twitch and quickly changed tactics. Test concluded; serum was already in effect. 

“R-robin.”

“What is your native language?”

“The one I learned first.”

“How do you say hello in your native tongue?”

Robin tried to think of a way around that one but nothing came to mind. 

“O lasho des,” he reluctantly admitted. 

“How do you spell your name?” Batman continued, noting the failure, but deciding to use the boy’s sudden lack in focus to his advantage instead. 

“Y-O-U-R-N-A-M-E,” Robin spelled with a small smirk, pleased with himself for not falling for that tactic again. ‘Never lose your focus’ was a lesson he had learned well after day two.


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Robin looked exhausted and Bruce had little doubt that he was. He knew how taxing this was, but he also knew its necessity. He would rather Robin be having this experience for the first time in a controlled and safe environment with him then having to learn it all first-hand at the hands of an enemy"  
> Batman trains Robin in resisting forced interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is identical to chapter 1 except for Robin and Wonder Woman's interaction. I could not decide which version I liked better, since both seemed to portray different versions of her that I have seen over the years. Let me know which one you guys like more or find more in line with the YJ version of Wonder Woman;)

_ Ugh again _ , Dick complained as his senses began returning to him, in particular his sense of taste. He was well acquainted with the vile chemical tang coating his tongue and mouth. 

Chloroform.

Quickly remembering his training, Robin made no move to change his lax muscles or facial features. 

**_In these situations being able to continue the façade could be your best chance of escaping or learning anything about your assailants._ **

Batman’s words firm in his mind, Robin began taking stock of his situation. Now that he was allowing himself to focus on other things Robin became aware of the ache in his shoulders. His arms were strung up over his head and, judging by the pressure on his wrists, it was with handcuffs of some kind. From the ache in his shoulders he guessed he had been strung up for no more than two hours. 

_ But how did I get here? _

Robin tried flipping through his memories. Then it all came back to him. This was day four of the training exercise. His test.

Feeling a strange mix of anticipation at what was coming , and calm at knowing he wasn’t truly in danger, he tried to deduce his surroundings. He had a good guess as to where he was but it never hurt to be certain. 

Opening his senses, Robin took in what they had to tell him. Aside from the cuffs on his wrists, he seemed to have no other restraints on him and, judging by the feel of the cuffs, he still had his gloves on. That was good. He could also feel his mask still covering his eyes and the reassuring weight of his belt around his hips. He was fully clothed and armed. Sense of Touch; check.

Around him everything was quiet, though he could hear a muffled sound. Focusing harder, Robin listened. Water. He could hear water flowing from somewhere nearby, though judging by its distortion he was somewhere it was not immediately accessible. Perhaps he was in a separate room from it? 

That would make sense if he was in the Batcave. Batman would likely have moved him to a back chamber of the  Ca ve where they would not be easily interrupted or disturbed. Hearing; check. 

Robin’s senses of taste and smell were still being affected by the chloroform used on him earlier. Though his sense of smell was better ,  it still told him nothing he hadn’t already deduced from his hearing. 

Sight would be the tricky one, but in order to confirm his suspicion of being in the Batcave’s backroom, he would have to risk it. 

First, however, he would employ his last sense. Robin had no word for it, though he knew it existed. It was the one sense that had saved him more times than any of his others. Many called it a ‘sixth sense’ or ‘instinct’. Whatever it was, Robin employed it, trying to sense whether he was as alone as his other senses were telling him or if he had company.

Robin felt a slight prickling on his neck. He was not alone, though he sensed no danger either. 

_ Batman and Wonder Woman most likely _ , Robin concluded. 

Having determined as much as he could, Robin opened his eyes the barest amount and tried taking in his surroundings, trusting his mask to hide his squinting. Dark stone floor and a single light blaring down on him, casting all else into shadow. It could have been any room, but what confirmed Robin’s suspicion for him was the small table in his periphery stationed at the fringes of the circle of light around him. On top of the table sat a coiled rope and single syringe. 

After yesterday’s exercises, he’d recognize that lasso anywhere. 

“Are you awake?” Though it was formed like a question, Robin knew it wasn’t. He opened his eyes fully and planted his feet on the ground, gratefully taking most of his weight off his wrists and shoulders.

“How long have you known?”

“Just now,” B atman  replied, the two  League heroes  stepping out of the deep shadows to stand by the table but not entering the ring of light. Dick smiled. The man admitting he had not realized he was awake sooner was very heavy praise.

“Ready?” Batman asked. Robin rearranged his facial features into a determined look and nodded. 

“We’ll start with the lasso and progress from there,” Batman explained, nodding to the woman beside him. Wonder Woman moved to pick up her weapon and Dick was relieved to see that she looked much less disquieted about using it on him then she had yesterday. At some points, it had looked like it had physically hurt her to use it against him and at one point she had even stopped the training to “have a word” with Batman. She let the lasso pool beside her and looked at Batman. The Dark Knight had eyes only for his partner and waited for his assent before giving a single nod to Wonder Woman. The Amazon quickly whipped the lasso out to wrap around the boy's stomach and torso. 

He gasped and tensed, but otherwise, Robin made no outward sign of discomfort or effect. He didn’t like Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth. Not at all. Not because it hurt or clouded his mind, but because it didn’t. If it wasn’t for him feeling and seeing the actual rope around him ,  he would not know that some force was acting upon and influencing his mind. That scared Robin. 

In his line of work information was everything and not having superpowers meant he relied solely on his mind and body in a fight. The fact that neither could sense that something was influencing him was a terrifying realization and one he did not like at al l.

Or at least , that had been the case initially during yesterday’s training. Now Robin knew what to look for and waited for his mentor to begin and the sensation to hit.

For the past three days, Batman had been training him in resisting questioning and interrogation by way of truth compelling means, such as psychoactive drugs, hypnosis or Wonder Woman’s lasso. Days one and two had been dedicated to identifying and memorizing the different substances and non-violent techniques known to elicit honest responses, examining how they worked, and running through interrogation methods. 

But knowledge could only take one so far and Batman had always been an experience driven teacher. 

Batman had strapped Robin to a chair and questioned him for hour s.  It had been brutal ,  with the Dark Knight utilizing any questioning method he knew, along with Dick’s personal information. For hours,  Robin had been forced to try to weave his way through half-truths and deceptions, as he tried to protect the knowledge locked in his mind. At every slip and failure, Batman had made him start again, until he figured out a way around each question. In no instance was he ever allowed to outright lie or not answer. It had been exhausting.

Yesterday, he had progressed enough for B atman  to bring in Wonder Woman and her truth-compelling lasso. That had truly tested Dick’s mental fortitude. It was easy to tell himself or B atman  he believed the half-truth he said, it was another to  _ truly _ believe and accept it as his truth. Because if he did not truly believe what he was saying was true, the lasso would not allow him to say it and instead force his actual truth from him. Those first few hours with the lasso had forced  Dick to his limits and had forced  _ Robin  _ to start thinking very creatively for his answers.

Which had been exactly what Batman had wanted. He had told Robin early in day one that his best weapons for resisting would be vague answers, creativity and a great amount of mental flexibility. 

As usual, he had been right. 

“What is your name?” B atman  asked. Instantly Robin felt the lasso compelling him to reply. The Test had begun. He focused. 

“Robin.” He answered, feeling no backlash from the whip. It was his truth; when the mask was on ,  his name was Robin. 

“What is your real name?” Batman asked his voice neutral. Robin tensed slightly before answering.

“The one I was born with.”

“What name were you born with?” Batman asked quickly. 

“The one my family calls me.” Robin said with a slight smirk. It had taken a few tries before he had finally been able to get that answer perfected. Early on he had said, ‘the one my parents called me’ but that had been too revealing an answer for Batman. It indicated a past tense association that a good interrogator would hear and jump upon, exactly as Batman had done the first time Robin said it. That had been a rough session.

“What name does your family call you?” Batman rephrased. Robin smirked.

“The one I was born with.” This had been a trick he had picked up late yesterday that had initially gotten under the Dark Knight ’s  skin. That had only made  Robin  love it more.

Recognizing the tactic Batman quickly shifted gears. 

“Where do you live?”

“On Earth.”

“Which continent?”

“One of Seven.”

“Is it North America?”

“Yes.” Robin did not like the yes or no questions. He had yet to figure out a good method for dealing with those.

“What year were you born?”

“A year that begins with 1.”

“What is the next number?”

“2.” Dick smirked. Two was the next number to follow one after all. Bruce almost smirked. Diana did.

“Who is the current President?”

“Bush.”

“What season is it now?”

“Summer.”

“Who is Superman’s secret identity?” 

“The person he is when he is not Superman.”

“What’s your favorite food?”

For an hour this continued, Batman jumping from topic to topic to try and trip Robin up or digging in for more details with ever more detailed questions. 

Finally, Batman called for a break. 

“You have thirty minutes then we switch to truth serum.” With that the Dark Knight turned and left the room, leaving a panting and still restrained Robin behind. 

Wonder Woman flicked off her lasso before quickly moving over to the boy.

“Are you alright?” the concern in her voice was touching and Dick gave her a smile as he released his hands from the cuffs. He had undone and redone them a few times during the interrogation to help keep his blood flowing and test his abilities. 

Wonder Woman took a hand in hers and peeled off the glove. The cuffs had left a nice bruise and she frowned at the abrasion. 

“I’m sorry.”

The woman’s eyes shot up to look at his, startled. “Why are you apologizing?” she asked, truly baffled. Of the two of them, she was the one who should have been apologizing. She was the one helping Batman torture the boy after all.

He smiled sadly. “I know you don’t like doing this and I’m sorry you have to. If there was another way Bruce would have used it,” Dick said. 

Diana felt her maternal love for the boy flare at those words. How was it that with all this boy had been through, he still had such a capacity for empathy and compassion? She would likely never know, but she didn’t need to, to be grateful for it. 

She also knew that Dick was right. Bruce, let alone Batman, never asked for help. He also tried to do everything on his own and the fact that he had  _ asked _ her for help was one of the reasons she had agreed to participate in this training. She smiled down at the boy, handing back his glove. 

“Rest well,’ she said before leaving the room, knowing the boy was only still standing out of pride and his desire to never show weakness. Another trait his father had taught him, she thought wryly.

Watching the door close Robin collapsed to the floor, arms akimbo.

The Dark Knight had been relentless today, which slightly frightened  Robin. He hadn’t realized his mentor had been holding back that much in their other sessions. Robin closed his eyes and began evening out his breathing, trying to ignore the pins-and-needles feeling in his arms. He had 27minutes to get his mind back together and pee before Batman returned and the test continued.

_ How do soldiers survive this kind of torture when it goes on for weeks or months? _ Robin wondered as he laid alone on the cold stone floor.

\---------

“Are you alright?” 

Wonder Woman turned slightly to look at the darkly-clad hero behind her. 

“Yes. I just don’t like doing this to him,” she said with a slight sigh but no malice, as she turned to lean against a console and face her friend. She recognized the necessity of this training and agreed with it, having conducted similar training with her own warriors. But it was hard. Her warriors were trained from birth for battle; they could handle this kind of training. The same could not be said for the young boy she had just left.The young boy who only a few short years ago had begun working with Batman. 

However, Gotham was no friend to the ill-prepared or weak and the Amazon Commander in her wholeheartedly agreed with this preparation. She just wished it didn’t have to be against sweet, 11-year-old Richard. 

“It’s necessary,” Batman stated, his tone as neutral as always, though it didn’t fool Diana. She knew he hated doing this far more than she did, but continued regardless-- for the same reasons she did. 

“I know,” she agreed, steely eyes locking with his as she straightened. Her gaze conveyed that she bore him neither ill will nor judgment for this. He nodded, falling into step with her as she passed.

He stopped a little behind her as she moved to the Zeta tube and began typing in the coordinates for the Watch Tower. 

“Thanks.” 

Diana froze, shocked at the roughly stated sentiment, but knowing better than to ask him to repeat it. Instead she looked to her friend and smiled gently. “Anytime Bruce.”

\---------

Thirty minutes later, the Caped Crusader opened the door and swept into the room alone, eyes immediately falling on his partner sprawled on the floor. The boy looked exhausted and Bruce had little doubt that he was. He knew how taxing this was, but he also knew its necessity. He would rather  Robin  be having this experience for the first time in a controlled and safe environment with him then having to learn it all first-hand at the hands of an enemy. That knowledge, while helpful, did not completely assuage his concern and guilt for his young partner. 

However, before Bruce could act upon these feelings Robin sat up and took away the man’s last hesitations. 

“Ready?” the boy asked. Truly, would there ever come a day that this boy stopped surprising Bruce? He hid his smile. 

“Are you?” the Dark Knight asked. Robin pushed himself up onto his feet and swayed slightly before straightening his shoulders and raising his chin, a crooked smile on his tired face. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

Batman nodded and walked over to his protégé. 

“Raise your hands.” Batman said, grabbing the cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Robin groaned inwardly but complied. Once Robin’s arms were again fastened over his head, Batman pulled the syringe from his belt and showed it to his partner. 

“Real truth serum is a clear liquid that is generally injected into its victim,” Batman explained, bringing the needle to the boy’s eye level. “This will feel different from the lasso. You will still feel compelled to tell the truth, however the compulsion should not feel as strong nor as all-consuming. However, unlike with the lasso, there is no discernable way to tell when an injected solution has taken effect or worn off. Once the lasso is removed, its effects are ended. Truth serum is not so easily judged. Too many factors come into play, such as concentration, dosage volume, victim physiology and so on.

“In addition, as with the lasso ,  you will not feel your thoughts cloud, again making it hard to determine when it wears off or begins. For these reasons, it is important that you never let your guard down once it’s been administered. Understood?” 

“Yes.” Robin said. Batman nodded and continued. 

“That being said, a way to test if it is still in effect is to try to lie at intervals within an interrogation. The longer it is in your body, the less time it has to affect you. Most serums are good for around one hour.”

Robin nodded. 

Taking that as his signal to continue, Batman brought the prepared syringe to his partner’s arm before carefully inserting it and injecting in the clear contents. Batman removed the needle and applied pressure to the wound.

“How long before it starts to take effect?” Robin asked. 

“Generally, you will notice its effects within a few minutes,” Batman answered, looking down at his protégé. “I suggest you use that time to get yourself mentally prepared,” the Dark Knight warned. Robin’s eyes narrowed and he nodded before looking away from his mentor. 

After another minute, Batman released Robin’s arm and moved to stand before him, the blood having clotted over the injection site. 

“What is your name?” No pretenses. No warning. Batman jumped straight into it. Robin tried to say a fake name but instantly felt his mouth twitch and quickly changed tactics. Test concluded; serum was already in effect. 

“R-robin.”

“What is your native language?”

“The one I learned first.”

“How do you say hello in your native tongue?”

Robin tried to think of a way around that one but nothing came to mind. 

“O lasho des,” he reluctantly admitted. 

“How do you spell your name?” Batman continued, noting the failure, but deciding to use the boy’s sudden lack in focus to his advantage instead. 

“Y-O-U-R-N-A-M-E,” Robin spelled with a small smirk, pleased with himself for not falling for that tactic again. ‘Never lose your focus’ was a lesson he had learned well after day two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which version did you like more? Leave me a comment to let me know:))

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This portrayal of truth serum is based upon how comic books generally portray it. It is not a realistic portrayal (to my knowledge). Please do not take these effects and protocols as fact.  
> O lasho des is how you say hello in Romani…or so the internet tells me. If this is wrong I am sorry!
> 
> Just a heads up: Chapter two is identical to this chapter except for Robin and Wonder Woman's interaction. I could not decide which version I liked better so I decided to post both and hear which you guys prefer more:)
> 
> If you’ve gotten this far I hoped you enjoyed:) Please leave a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
